Be My Valentine
by xBostonBabyx
Summary: It's a sweet Alice/Bella Valentine's Day.


Be My Valentine.

**A/N: Hey guys! Since it's Valentine's Day I decided to write a Bellice V-day one shot. It's just a sweet story about Alice and Bella's V-day. =) Also, to those of you who read 'I'll Keep Tossing Rocks at Your Window', I will be updating soon. Sorry it's taken so long. School's crazy. Anyway, now that I'm on vacation, some updates will be appearing! Hope you enjoy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters. =) **

**A/N: Whole story is told from Bella's POV. **

**Summary: Alice and Bella have always been together; Alice was the Cullen Bella fell for when she moved to Forks. Now it's Valentine's Day and Alice has some things planned.**

**Pairings: Carlisle/Esme; Emmett/Rosalie; Alice/Bella; Edward/Tanya; **

I pulled myself from the heavy thralls of sleep, curling my fingers instinctively around the cool hand draped across my waist. I kept my breathing even as I inhaled her intoxicating scent, letting it cloud my brain and overtake my senses. I rolled over in her protective arms and peered into those warm butterscotch eyes that made my heart melt into a puddle of pure euphoria. A small smile played at the edges of her perfect lips as my eyes grazed over her beautiful, breathtaking features. How had I, Bella Swan, ended up with an angel as perfect as she, Alice Cullen?

"Good morning," my angel breathed softly, pressing her cold lips to mine. I savored the amazing feeling of her soft touch against my warm skin, our mouths moving together in harmony, fire and ice. The feather light kisses we shared sent thrilling, delicious, electric shivers through my veins, pulling my heart into a frenzy that would surely kill me. She pulled back gently and cradled my cheek in her palm, my blush warming her icy skin. With a long, delicate finger, she brushed a stray hair back behind my ear, letting her hand linger for a few moments.

"Good morning," I replied, my words almost inaudible to human ears. The sentence came out raspy, my voice still thickly laced with sleep. Alice's fingers whispered across my skin as she trailed a hand up and down my jaw line, stopping at my lips. I kissed her fingers tenderly, intertwining them with my own. "Happy Valentine's Day," I muttered, grinning as she flashed me a brilliant smile that scrambled my thoughts.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love." Her breath danced across my face, dazing me with its amazing cinnamon vanilla-y smell. My stomach growled then, interrupting our perfect morning. Stupid human needs. Alice chuckled softly, the sound like a hundred bells chiming in the wind. "Breakfast time?" I nodded once sheepishly, throwing my legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up. Alice wrapped her arms around my waist once more and rested her head on my shoulder. I sighed and leaned back into her embrace, my eyes fluttering closed; I enjoyed these little moments. Our bodies molded together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. I could only imagine how perfect we would fit together tonight. A smug smile graced my lips, and I shuttered at the mere thought of Alice in her 'gift'. "What?" She questioned softly into my ear, sending another shiver through me.

"Oh, nothing," I said, keeping my voice light and innocent. I looked over my shoulder to find a small pout twisting my beloved's features. A laugh escaped my lips, making her look up.

"No fair," Alice whined; I couldn't help but notice how utterly adorable she sounded. I fell back onto the mattress as she hopped off the bed and positioned herself in front of me before my brain could register what just happened. Her slight arms were crossed over her chest and her expression was one of authority. I propped myself up on my elbows, placing them on the bed behind me. "Isabella Swan," she started, "I order you to tell me what you were giggling at." Her stern appearance faltered for the briefest of moments as a small smile flickered across her lips. As fast as the smile had come, it went, as Alice quickly regained control of her features.

"Or what?" I prodded teasingly, my voice low and gravelly. I loved when we played little games like this. She raised a small eyebrow and sunk down into a crouch, flashing her perfect smile. Her teeth were gleaming, wet with venom. If I hadn't known that Alice would never hurt me, she might actually look intimidating. A hoarse growl sounded in her chest. "Ooh, scary monster," I giggled. "You'll have to wait and see," I said defiantly, poking my tongue out at her. A small purr broke through her lips as she pounced, tackling me to the floor in one swift movement. Her arms wrapped around me protectively as we hit the hardwood with a _thump_.

Alice scrambled on top of me and straddled my waist expertly, pinning my wrists to the ground above my head. With her other hand she began to tickle me mercilessly. I shook with laughter as we rolled around on the floor, my ribcage ready to burst. "A-Alice," I gasped in between fits of laughter. "Okay! Okay! I surrender." I knew I wasn't going to win this one, so I threw in the towel. Although the tickling stopped, her body was still perched atop my aching stomach, as immovable as rock. I motioned for her to lean down before whispering into her ear nonchalantly, "I was just thinking about how _fucking sexy_ you're going to look in your present tonight." I snickered as her face twisted from a confused expression into a wicked smile.

"Who says we have to wait until tonight?" She purred devilishly, pulling my lips to hers feverishly. Her mouth moved to my neck as she bit hungrily at my exposed flesh, nipping sharply, but gently enough so as she wouldn't draw blood. I moaned in response and tipped my head back further. "What's keeping me from taking you right here on the floor?" Her voice was husky and alluring, but she couldn't have me quite yet. She'd have to work a little.

I gasped, my face feigning horror as my eyes looked towards the window. Alice turned her head in the direction I was staring, momentarily losing her focus. I took this as my opportunity and pushed her to the side, scuttling off the floor and running to the stairway in my tank top and shorts. "Gotcha!" I yelled, turning my head to see Alice chasing me, the sound of her laughter ringing through my ears.

"Bella Swan! You are in heaps of trouble when I get you!"

-X-

Alice and I lay still and silent on the living room floor, our breathing the only sound in the room. We were tangled together intimately, the cold floor chilling our naked bodies. Alice stroked a smooth hand up and down my sides, sending small shivers through my ribs. My head rested contentedly in the crook of her neck, my hair flowing softly across her marble body. I watched as her chest rose and fell in time with her breathing, marveling at the flawless beauty under me.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice whispered quietly, her hand lingering on my waist. I smiled at her touch and placed a small kiss on her neck before raising my gaze to meet hers. We stayed like that for a few seconds, just staring lovingly at one another. Her eyes were warm, like liquid topaz, the corners of her irises smoldering with curiosity.

"Nothing. Everything." A small giggle echoed through the small room, making my heart swell with love.

"Oh, that tells me a lot," Alice said sarcastically, poking me playfully in the ribs. I laughed along with her before responding.

"I'm thinking about you. And us. And how madly, irrevocably, blindingly in love I am with you."

"Hmm. I was just going to say the same thing." My stomach growled again, ruining yet another perfect moment.

"Shut up," I commanded. Alice laughed again and sat up, holding me close in a loving embrace. I snuggled into her stone chest and breathed in her exhilarating scent, enjoying my brief moment of ecstasy.

"Mmm. Time to get up and start the day. I have loads of stuff planned." She stated excitedly, handing me all my clothes. "I have to go for a little while, but I'll be back to pick you up in," She glanced at the clock. It was 2 already. "Two hours. Be ready. Tell Charlie you'll be staying at my house tonight. I'll see you soon." She leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before dancing towards the door.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Two hours."

-X-

I stood at the door and looked myself over in the hall mirror; I was in my only skirt and a pretty red dress shirt with matching red converses. I was horridly underdressed, but compared to Alice it didn't much matter what I had on. My hair waved softly down past my shoulders, accenting the silver diamond earrings and necklace I had on. Alice's gift hung lightly in my left hand, wrapped neatly in red paper and shoved into a white bag covered with hearts. My foot tapped impatiently against the floor as I waited. The clock ticked loudly, mockingly.

Finally I saw Alice's yellow Porsche pull into the driveway and screech to a halt. When she stepped out of the car my jaw fell open and hung agape, opening and closing like a fish. A deep red dress clung to her in all the right places, accenting her small curves. It was tea length, cutting off right above her knees, and the deep neck line drew attention to her full chest. Simple accessories and red pumps finished the look, leaving me speechless. She lithely strolled to my door, giving a small chuckle and skipping inside, kissing me sweetly.

"You look beautiful," Alice commented, looking my body up and down. I blushed furiously, shaking my head.

"N-no. Y-you look. Wow. Just. Wow. I look. Plain. I should change." She put a finger to my lips and giggled.

"Silly Bella. You look amazing. Beyond amazing. Breathtaking. And I won't hear otherwise. You're beautiful inside and out, whether you want to accept it or not, but I won't take no for an answer." She crossed her arms smugly, knowing she'd won. I really had no other answer so I just nodded. "Ready to go?" I smiled in response, and she slipped her hand into mine, lacing our fingers together. "Let's go, Spaghetti-O."

She opened my door chivalrously, closing it behind me quietly once I had my seatbelt on. The car smelled profusely like my Alice. The car shifted ever so slightly when she slid in, as graceful with her movements as a ballerina. We sped off in the opposite direction of Fork's High School, so I knew we were heading out of town. Alice rolled the windows down and turned the radio on high, grinning as she pressed her foot down harder on the pedal. The two of us sang along loudly to the music, her angelic voice mixing with my own. Our hair whipped around in the wind as we continued to sing into the breeze.

"_I don't want anybody else,_

_When I think about you I touch myself._

_Oh I don't want anybody else._

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._

_You're the one who makes me come running,_

_You're the sun who makes me shine._

_When you're around I'm always laughing,_

_I want to make you mine."_

The car jerked to a stop outside of an overgrown walking trail about ten miles outside of Forks. We stepped out into the unusually warm night; I didn't even need my sweatshirt. Alice held her arms out to me and smiled.

"May I?"

"Of course." She scooped me up into her arms and ran, ran past the trees, and ran past the ferns. Ran past the animals and ran past the trails. Together we ran, leaving all of our inhibitions behind. She slowed as the vegetation started to loosen around us, a freshly groomed path opening its mouth moments later.

Alice stepped out into a small meadow overlooking a cliff, the grass a rich green. The sun was dipping low on the horizon, already halfway set. Brilliant rays of sunshine gleamed onto the meadow, signaling the end of another day. But all this was not why I stood there, speechless once more. In the middle of the meadow was a large red blanket, another stack of blankets set off to the side. Atop the crimson sheet was a place setting for one and a small basket. Next to the basket were a dozen long stemmed red roses tied up in a delicate bouquet. A large heart shaped box of chocolates sat atop their stems, weighting the flowers down. Hundreds upon hundreds of lit candles surrounded the meadow, their light dancing around the grass merrily. The storybook scene was completed by thousands of red, white, and pink rose petals sprinkled about the ground, leading the way to my romantic destination.

"Alice," I breathed, tears stinging the corners of my eyes. "Did you do all of this?" I looked over at her and gasped, realizing she was sparkling. I'd seen her in the sun many times, but each time I was still amazed beyond words nonetheless.

"Well. I can't take all the credit. Tanya, Rose, and Esme helped with the setting up. Do you like it?"

"I-I love it. It's perfect, beautiful. Thank you."

"Anything for you, love. Come." She grabbed my hand and towed me towards the blanket. I sat down, trailing a hand across the roses. My eyes flickered to the chocolates. The box was quite literally the size of a small child. Where she'd gotten such a thing, I had no idea.

"Alice?"

"Yes, love?"

"Will you still love me when I'm fat?" Her laughter pealed through the clearing, bouncing deliciously off the trees.

"Of course. I'd still love you if you went bald and turned into a man. Well, maybe not the latter," She joked, dazzling me with a huge smile. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well, uh, when I eat all these chocolates I'm going to blow up like a balloon. Sugar usually tends to make us humans fat."

"Hmm. I guess I didn't think of that." A pout lingered on her lips as she silently chided herself.

"I didn't say I wasn't up for the task," I added quickly, instantly bringing a smile back to her face. I leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss, falling into her waiting arms. Together we watched the sun set behind the mountains, the last ray glinting off of Alice like a wink. Her skin settled back into its usual alabaster once more. I observed her curiously as she pulled out a hot plate from the wicker basket in front of us. I sniffed the air, pleased with what I smelled.

"And where did you learn how to cook?"

She shrugged indifferently. "Food Network." I laughed and took a bite of the pasta she held out for me to try. Her eyes stared me down as I chewed, a mixture or anxiety and curiousness creeping into her gaze. "So…"

"Well it's no irritable grizzly," Alice's face fell slightly. "But. It's pretty damn good if I do say so myself." She smiled in relief and pushed more food onto my plate. As I ate, she watched me and made small talk. When I was done I loaded my plate into the basket and patted my stomach as Alice placed it off to the side.

"Presents?" The excitement in her voice shot up three octaves in one word. Alice loved presents.

"Ooh. Mine first." I handed her the heart covered bag and smiled. She lifted an eyebrow as she pulled out a skimpy piece of pink lace lingerie.

"And what would this be for Miss Swan?"

"Oh, you know." I said, keeping my voice offhand. Alice giggled and reached back into the bag, pulling out a small box. She eagerly ripped off the red paper and lifted the cover. Her breath caught as she stared into the case. I lifted the necklace out of the box and scooted over to sit behind her. I fastened the clasp into place and rested my head on her shoulder, watching as her hands played with the piece of jewelry.

The necklace was a white gold heart, hanging on a matching chain. One side of the heart was lined with my birthstones, the other with her's. In the middle were the initials B&A.

"Bella." Alice's words came out hushed. "It's beautiful."

"I picked it out myself," I said proudly, peering into her honeycomb eyes.

"Thank you, love." She smiled and leaned over, her lips meeting mine. "And now, it's time for your present!"

"But Alice. You already gave me my present." I motioned around us towards the food and the roses and the chocolates and the candles.

"Oh, those were just the prelude." I rolled my eyes playfully. That was my Alice. Suddenly we were on our feet, her face millimeters from my own. "Bella," She sighed, pulling my hands into hers. She pressed her forehead to mine and smiled, her sweet breath swirling around my head. "Do you know how much you mean to me?"

I nodded. "As much as you mean to me?"

"You are my life. You are the reason for my existence. Sometimes I swear I'm human again when I see your face, hear your voice, your laugh. If my heart could beat, it would beat for you. I love you with every fiber of my being, and if I ever lost you, I would be lost. Because a little part of me rests in you, and a part of you in me. You make me a better person. You make me want to be better. And by some miracle you love me back. And I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. Isabella Swan," Her eyes were soft and warm, smoldering with love. My body had started trembling during her speech, knowing all too well what was coming next. My heart was hammering a million miles a minute inside my chest, threatening to break out of my ribcage. She pulled a small ring box out of her pocket and opened it, revealing a breathtaking engagement ring. It, too, was white gold and had small diamonds lining the band. The middle diamond was carved into the shape of a heart and shimmered brightly in the candle light. The inside was engraved with the words, '_To my love, my life.'_ I looked back into Alice's eyes, tears streaming from my own. She lifted my left hand and cupped my cheek. "Marry me."

"Y-yes. Oh God, Alice, yes!" I blubbered, scrubbing the wetness from my face. She smiled and slipped the ring onto my shaking finger, kissing me fiercely. I threw my arms around her neck, her reaction instant as she caught me. I stared at the rock on my left hand; it looked like it had always belonged there. "I love you, Alice Cullen."

"As I love you, Bella Swan. Forever."

"Forever," I agreed, connecting my lips to hers once more.


End file.
